<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>use me by yvchann</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568628">use me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvchann/pseuds/yvchann'>yvchann</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dumbification, Humiliation, Kinda, M/M, Punishment, Safewords, Smut, Stripping, arguably terrible, dom yunho, drool, face fucking, not proof read, sub hongjoong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:48:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvchann/pseuds/yvchann</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hongjoong breaks a rule so Yunho punishes him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi San/Kim Hongjoong, Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong, Jung Wooyoung/Kim Hongjoong, Kim Hongjoong/Everyone, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi, OT8 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>174</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>use me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this at 1am after the thought just popped into my head, not really that happy with it but i can't bring myself to proof read and edit and stuff so here you go</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yunho stood with Hongjoong in the centre of their cramped living room, the other members sat around on chairs or the floor, every single one of them had their eyes on Hongjoong and it made him feel small. This was the punishment that Yunho had set up for him for breaking his ‘no touching’ rule, he felt Yunhos hands slowly trace over his body from behind, dragging up his sides under his shirt. The taller boy made quickly work of taking his jacket off and throwing it across the room, he once again let his hands slide under Hongjoongs shirt before he pulled it up and over his head. Hongjoong instinctively moves his arms to cover his bare torso, only for them to be roughly pulled away and held at his sides, Hongjoong was forced to stay still as the older members stared at him, he was nervous but also unbearably turned on. After Yunho decided enough tome had passed, he slide his hands down Hongjoongs body to the hem of his shorts, sliding them off the boys hips and helping him step out of them, he let his hand slip round and palm Hongjoong through his boxers, causing the leaders legs to buckle underneath him, the only thing stopping him from falling was yunhos arm tights around his waist, Yunhos hand was rough, obviously not catering to Hongjoongs pleasure, the movements were just for show, Hongjoong looked around at the others and noticed that some of the boys were touching themselves, some where touching each other (San And Wooypung obviously). He was proud that he was the reason behind it, but he was also embarrassed, his face and neck flushed as he stood on display for everyone. Yunho finally slipped the leaders boxers off after a few minutes of torturous friction. He stepped back for a moment, making Hongjoong stand alone, completely naked in front of all the boys, he was humiliated, but it was his punishment.</p><p>Yunho eventually comes back forwards, wrapping a large hand around Hongjoongs length, his whole dick practically disappearing in Yunhos hand and it shouldn’t be as hot as it is. Yunho is quick with his movement, quickly drawing Hongjoong closer and closer to his orgasm, only to stop right when he’s on the edge. Hongjoong lets out a cry, he should have known this would happen, he’s in for a long night. Yunho does this over and over, just edging Hongjoong while the others watch him fall apart, they watch him beg to cum and Hongjoong can’t even find it in himself to be ashamed anymore, his head is clouded with lust. Yunho roughly shoves Hongjoong to his knees, still facing the boys in front of him. </p><p>“Who’s going first?” The question gains Hongjoongs interest, he turns to look at Yunho but the taller boy pays him no mind, choosing instead to focus on Wooyoung who approaches him. “Be as rough as you want, we all know he can take it.” Hongjoong knows it’s true but that doesn’t stop a whimper of protest from escaping him. Wooyoung ignores him, threading his fingers in his hair and pulling sharply causing Hongjoongs mouth to fall open in a gasp of pain. The boy used the opportunity to shove his cock into Hongjoongs mouth, starting with an almost brutal pace, the room is quickly filled with Hongjoongs harsh gags and the sound of Wooyoungs hips making contact with his face, it’s downright sinful but Hongjoong loves it, he loves being treated like a toy by his members. It doesn’t take Wooyoung long before he shoves his cock as deep as he can in Hongjoongs throat, spilling his cum so far down his neck that he can’t even taste it. He pulls out, untangling his fingers from his leaders hair, leaning down to spit right in his face. The moan that leaves Hongjoong is so filthy, clearly enjoying the disrespect he’s being shown, he lets his mouth hang open, waiting for the next person to come alone and use his mouth. </p><p>Mingi is next, he’s more gentle than Wooyoung, choosing to carefully rock his hips into Hongjoongs face instead of full on fuck his throat, Hongjoong stays still though, letting mingi set his own pace, taking whatever mingi wants to give him. Hongjoong is unbearably hard at this point but he doesn’t dare touch himself in fear that everything will stop. When mingi is close, he pulls out, quickly stroking himself with his head tilted back before he covers Hongjoongs face in his cum, he uses two fingers to scoop some off of his cheek before shoving the fingers in his mouth and Hongjoong desperately sucks on them, twirling his tongue around the digits to clean off all the cum he can before the fingers are pulled out. </p><p>“Who wants to fuck him?” Hongjoongs head perks up, practically glowing the second the question is asked. “Don’t get excited, whore, you’re not allowed to cum all night..” </p><p>Seonghwa is the first to fuck him, he wastes no time in settling himself behind the other, going straight again and sinking his cock in the others tight hole, there’s no need to prep as Hongjoong had already done a good job in stretching himself out on his dildo without permission earlier. Seonghwa grips Hongjoongs hips hard enough to bruise as he quickly slams his hips up into Hongjoong, the leaders mouth hanging open at the feeling of finally being filled. San gladly fills the older boys mouth, stuffing his mouth full of his cock, following in wooyoungs footsteps and fucking Hongjoongs face hard and fast, drool pouring down the boys chin as he’s used.  Hongjoongs never felt better in his life, being completely filled from both ends, even if they are not focusing on his pleasure, Hongjoong feels like he could cum from their harsh treatment alone, he really did just feel like a sex toy. </p><p>Seonghwa didn’t take long before he filled Hongjoong up, grunting something about breeding his leader. Hongjoong could barely pay attention to anything going on around him, too deep in his headspace, he didn’t even  notice when San came in his mouth, after the cock left his mouth, the cum just poured from between his lips and into the carpet below him. Yunho groaned at the sight of him, Hongjoong was completely fucked out. He crouched down in front if the older boy and pushed his sweaty hair from his eyes. </p><p>“Colour..?” Hongjoong had a hard time answering, mind barely registering the question. </p><p>“Yellow..” He rasped, throat sore from the abuse. “Yellow..” He repeats.</p><p>Yunho strokes his hair, gesturing for the one of the boys to get some water for their leader. “Are you okay, sweetheart? Do you need to stop?” Hongjoong nodded his head, giving Yunho a small smile to let him know he wasn’t hurt. “Good boy.. thank you for telling me..” He helps Hongjoong off of the floor, picking him up in his arms bridal style and carrying him to their bathroom. “We better clean you up, you got very messy, baby..” Yunho speaks carefully so Hongjoong can catch his words, noticing the boy was having trouble processing everything around him. He quickly runs a bath and helps the older boy get in, he helps him wash his hair and face before helping him back out, the boys legs still wobbly. </p><p>Once Hongjoong was dried off and I’m comfortable clothing, Yunho sat him at the table to eat and drink before, feeding the boy as he could barely do anything himself. Seonghwa stood close by, worried that he had gone too far with the boy, but Yunho assured him that he was okay, he was just very deep his his headspace.</p><p>Yunho carries Hongjoong to his bedroom after he’s finished eating, settling him down on the bed and tucking him in.</p><p>“Stay.. please?” Yunho smiles at him softly.</p><p>“Of course I’ll stay.. You were so good for us all today, Baby.. you did so well..”</p><p>“Felt so good.. I wanna do it again..” Yunho chuckles, brushing wet strands of hair off his forehead. </p><p>“Maybe another day, sweetheart.. “ Hongjoong hums, a smile crossing his face as Yunho climbs under the covers with him, wrapping his larger frame around Hongjoong, making him feel safe. “Did you learn your lesson at least?” Yunho questions. </p><p>The only lesson Hongjoong learned is that he should break rules more often.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>